


1-Satinalia

by Viscariafields



Series: FAM2k18 [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Satinalia, fam2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscariafields/pseuds/Viscariafields
Summary: First in a small series I wrote for Fenris Appreciation Month 2018.A tipsy Hawke has some concerns about how elf ears fare in winter.





	1-Satinalia

Hawke swayed gently in her chair. It had taken a considerable amount of drink before she could feel her toes again after the long trek to the tavern from Hightown. Of course, now her face seemed to have gone numb, but that was alright. At least she wasn’t _cold_.

Fenris’s cheeks looked a bit pink next to her. He was from the north. He should be _freezing_ , but there he was, perfectly happy sitting there next to her. He was laughing softly as Varric and Isabela tried to outdo each other cheating in cards, and she found herself taken with the upturned corners of his lips. Fenris should smile more. He had smiled like this when they had discussed moving past flirtation. Something he said he would think about. Something Hawke couldn’t stop thinking about.

She had been staring at him for too long.

“Fenris, I have a question for you. But I think it might be rude.”

“So, completely different from your usual questions.”

“Right. It’s about your ears.”

Fenris closed his eyes and sighed. “What about my ears?”

“Don’t they get cold? I mean, my ears are round, and small, and human, and every time I go outside I think they are going to fall off. Yours are… yours are desert ears.”

His face remained stony. “What?”

“Not winter ears. Desert ears. Like a fennic. Aren’t they cold?”

Fenris inspected his hand, cracking a knuckle. “Why don’t you try touching my fennic ears and find out for yourself?”

It was meant as a threat, but Hawke decided to take it literally. She reached out with each hand and gently clasped what she imagined must be the coldest part—the tips. Fenris flinched in surprise, a flash of anger crossing his face before he settled on confused caution, allowing her to continue. His ears _were_ cold. She covered them with her hands as best she could.

“Oh for Andraste’s—will you two just get a room already?” Varric groaned at her. “It’s getting fucking weird in here.”

“Take mine.” Isabela winked. “But I can’t promise not to watch. Or join.”

Fenris put his hands over Hawke’s and drew them off his ears. “What are they saying?”

Her hands in his, and Hawke knew it was more than the alcohol that was making her feel this elated. “That they are going to give you a warm hat for Satinalia. One with those flaps.”

“Better than the wool socks Varric gave me last year.” He held her hands for a moment longer before letting them drop, but he was smiling again.

Somehow, strolling home toward Hightown in the middle of the night, Hawke didn’t feel cold at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic brought to you by how cold my ears have been while walking my dogs recently. How do elves stand it????


End file.
